What Respawning looks like
by Sasami14
Summary: In 'Wreck it Ralph', you see how Felix respawns and Hero's Duty characters respawn. Ever wonder what Vanellope's or Turbo's respawn animations look like?


Just another regular day of gaming at Litwak's Arcade. Everyone was in top form as they were being played. Once night arrived however, the familiar call from Yuni at DanceDanceRevolution station of "The coast is clear!" releaved everyone inside their respective stations and game cabinets from doing the usual on screen title sequence when not in play. Over in Sugar Rush's race station cabinet, all the racers lined up their karts and approached the stage as the roar of the citizens of Sugar Rush could be heard. After taking their positions, they looked towards the announcer box expectantly for their leader to appear.

Sour Bill proceeded to take the mic in a jelly bean hand and drawled in his monotone voice, "Citizens of Sugar Rush, may I present to you, our rightful ruler, President Vanellope Von Schweets."

Out from the separating red curtains came Vanellope in her racing attire of her hoody, double layer skirt, tights, and boots. "Hello! Ladies and germs! I hope you enjoyed today's performances for it is now time for the REAL show! Let'sa go!" saying the last part in her best Mario impression while performing a fist pump with a leap and twist as she yanked the rope to pull out the pult for flinging the coins into the Winner's Cup at the top of the candy themed Start/Finish line banner.

Instead of tossing her coin first she waited until everyone was on the board before her. No one, except Ralph, knew why she'd always placed herself last. She decided it would be a personal tradition that she would place herself last on the list to race because it gave her some solace making sure everyone got a chance to race and that no one would be turned away. Once she was sure everyone got their coin in, she under handed the coin on to the pult and it landed into cup.

"VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETS!" the announcer board boomed as her named etched across the bottom row beneath everyone else's. She proceeded to glitch straight into her kart's seat and pulled her goggles down. 'This is it!' she thought to herself as she turned the kart on. 'This is my 100th race!' her kart roared to life. 'I gunna win it without using my glitch, I know i can!' she thought. For weeks now, the players would whenever she was on the roaster use her glitch ability heavily through out races. At first, she loved it! But after a while it got...old. She liked using her racing capabilities rather than relying on power ups and her glitch. So, she decided, for her 100th race, she would NOT, under ANY circumstances, glitch.

"3..., 2..., 1,...GO!" boomed the announcer, and they were off...for the most part, Adorabeezle Winterpop held her gas down for too long and was held in her spot for a couple seconds before getting going. The racers sped through the obstacles with ease, none of them being knocked out of the race by any power ups. After the Ice Cream Mountains part of the track, it was Vanellope waaaaay out in front, coming into the final stretch! "HOLY MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK!" was all that she could exclaim in her excitedness as she got close to the finish line before crossing it. "I DID IT! 100 RACES IN A ROW! WOO HOO!" she screamed while stamping her feet. Without thinking though...she had stamped the gas pedal too hard and-

*squish* was what snapped her attention to the floor of her kart. She moved her foot to see the pedal completely broken into the narrow opening that part had come out of. "Oh fudge...I"m gunna have ta crash" she said half heartedly as she turned the wheel sharply before ramming it into a wall made of, ironically, fudge. The kart broke and Vanellope blacked out.

Within seconds, she appeared in the throne room of the castle. Vanellope just ended up being reset back to her castle into her froo froo fairy magic dress outfit and proceeds to pout. Little does she know, after the 100th reset of the game via the roaster race, Turbo would respawn (he put it in the code himself, the smartie). After a few moments of pouting, Vanellope notices something red and white whirling into a pool in front of her. Slowing, rising out of it, being reformed vein by muscle by skin by cloth, was Turbo. Once fully formed and standing before her, she stood straight and stock still, eyes trained on him. Turbo looked himself up and down to see that everything was in order before turning his attention to the pink and white thing in front of him. Two seconds later he too was staring as he took in the outfit on her while that was being worn by the absolute LAST person he'd ever think to see wearing it: Vanellope. It was in the 3rd second did Vanellope say:"I got jipped! How come you get blood and cool stuff while I get sparkles?!"


End file.
